charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Siren
The Siren was a powerful demonic seductress, who preyed on married couples, seducing and killing the husband and leaving the wife to burn in a fire like she had, hundreds of years ago. She was originally a mortal, but after her affair with a married man was discovered, the man was found blameless and she was burned at the stake. Her rage over this injustice turned her into a demon. In 2002, the Siren came to San Francisco where she killed the husband of Melissa, and left Melissa for dead. When the Siren discovered that Melissa was alive, she went after her and tried to kill Leo in the process. She was fatally injured by Paige Matthews and retreated to a demonic healer, where he healed her wound. Cole then came after her and she suduced and "killed" him. Charmed Ones and Leo arrived; the Siren was subsequently vanquished at the hands of Leo's temporary power. History Early Life The Siren was actually once a mortal woman, who unfortunately fell in love with and had an affair with a married man. When their affair was discovered, the man was held blameless, but she was burned at the stake for her crimes. Her rage at this injustice consumed her humanity thoroughly, transforming her into a demon bent on killing married couples for her own satisfaction. Her primary power is a seductive humming song that allows her to lure and thoroughly seduce any married man. When she attempts to kill her intended target with a kiss, she incinerates his lungs up from the inside, killing him. The song lures the wife as well, who would watch their men be killed and then be burned alive by the Siren. Arrival in San Francisco The Siren came to San Francisco to hunt down and kill married men. She seduced and killed Melissa's husband, David, and nearly killed Melissa as well; However, Cole Turner saved Melissa by pulling her out of her burning apartment. The Siren, thinking she had killed Melissa, went to a local bar. She saw a handsome patron and began to flirt with him. After she discovered he was married, she began to sing her song, and his life was in her hands, however, when she turned her head to look at the television, she saw Cole carrying Melissa out of the burning apartment, alive. This enraged the Siren to the point where she left her prey, saying that it was his lucky day. Going After Melissa After discovering Melissa was alive, the Siren made another attempt on Melissa's life, and ran into Leo, who was protecting her after getting word that Melissa was a future Whitelighter. When the Siren saw that Leo was married as well, she attempted to seduce him and started to kiss him. While Leo's Whitelighter powers protected him from the otherwise fatal kiss, he was visibly weakened. Piper and Paige orbed in to stop her. Paige saw the two kissing, and saved Leo by grabbing a metal pole and whacking the Siren on the back with it, causing her to fall over into a tray. Piper tried to blow her up but her baby's pacifistic tendencies caused her blast to merely cover the Siren in a colorful array of flowers. The Siren then thrust her arms at Piper, sending flying out of the window. In self-defense, Paige clutched the metal pole she grabbed earlier, and threw it completely through the Siren's stomach. The Siren smoked out and sought the help of a demonic healer to heal her nearly fatal wound. The healer was alarmed after finding out that the Siren had gone toe-to-toe with the Charmed Ones, but the Siren was not concerned; she felt that they were no different from other women. Cole's Attempt Cole took another run at the Siren, but she easily managed to seduce him. The two even engaged in an intimate lovemaking session on her bed, with a shirtless Cole trying to kiss the Siren on the lips at every turn. Sensing that Phoebe was more in love with Cole than she was letting on, the Siren lured her as well. Phoebe heard her call and went off to find him, much to the dismay of Piper. After seeing Cole supposedly killed by the Siren's kiss, Phoebe threw a vanquishing potion at her, but Cole blew it up; his demonic powers enabled him to survive the Siren's kiss. Instead, the kiss stirred up Cole's growing demonic nature. He then began to kiss the Siren, saying he wanted her for himself. The Siren resisted and he took his anger out on Phoebe, by strangling her. Death Piper and Leo orbed in just in time to find Phoebe near death. While Piper tried to save Phoebe, Leo, the only one with an offensive power, engaged the Siren in an epic battle. Leo lacked control over Piper's molecular combustion power, but, with a lot of concentration, managed to hit the Siren on the third try, blowing her up and vanquishing her in the process. Killing the Siren released Cole from her spell, saving Phoebe and allowing Piper to heal her before it was too late. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move object with the sheer will of the mind. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Luring: The ability to bend someone to your will through several mediums. The Siren used her song to seduce her victims, which she usually hummed. *Kiss of Death: The ability to incinerate someone's lungs through a kiss, instantly killing them. Inactive Powers *Immortality: The ability to have an infinitely long lifespan and arrested aging process. *High Resistance: The ablity to be resistant to magical and physical harm and powers. Appendices Siren :As a mortal the Siren fell in :love with a married man but :when they were caught the man :was held blameless. The village :women cheered as they burned :her to death and her rage turned :her into a Siren; a vengeful demon :who seduces married men with her :song, then destroys the couples :with the very flame that consumed her. Gallery Appearances The Siren has appeared in a total of '''1 episode through the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Siren Song Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Mythological Characters